A time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) for mobile (TSM) system is a narrowband time division duplex/code division multiple access (TDD/CDMA) system. With a TSM system, it is preferable to use a multi-user detector (MUD) as a receiver to overcome small spreading factors (SFs) and high interference in order to provide a high data rate.
Optimally, a MUD requires information associated with transmitted channelization codes, the midambles associated with the channelization codes, and SFs in each time slot. This type of information is usually available in the TSM uplink. In contrast, in the TSM downlink, each WTRU is only aware of several of its own possible channelization codes, associated midambles, and their SFs in each time slot. WTRU is not aware of the particular active transmitted channelization codes, their particular SFs, or their particular associated midambles in each time slot. Furthermore, the WTRU is not aware of any information regarding other WTRUs. As a result of the ambiguity, the performance of the MUD suffers severe degradation.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus by which a WTRU estimates its transmitted channelization codes and the transmitted channelization codes of both the intended WTRU and other WTRUs.